The Royal Temptation
by TheGirlWhoDreamsxx
Summary: AU. Caroline Salvatore volunteers to be one of the maidens who will work in the newly built castle.With her charm and beauty, she captures the attention of Klaus, the Prince of her country, who is also known as the biggest playboy and womanizer in the country. She soon discovers that love is not as easy as what she dreams of.


Chapter one

**This is my first fanfiction story. Please don't be too harsh on me and remind me if you find any grammar mistakes so that I can improve? I hope you like my story and review to tell me what you think**

THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION

_This could be the Start of something new_

_-High School Musical_

Caroline is extremely proud of her new dress. She exchanged this simple white dress with the lousy, old woman next door with the chicken her brother shot. She gave an exasperated sigh when she thinks of the chicken, her brother hasn't known that she stole the chicken and exchange it for a dress. What kind of snarky response would her brother give this time? She can barely imagine it. Calling her stupid? Maybe. But most likely he would give something like "Look at you, going all princess-fetish with a dress. I wish that I can do the same with MY chicken too". Her brother, Damon Salvatore is well-known for his snarky smirk, snarky tongue, snarky words, snarky clothing and snarky hunting skills. Everything about Damon is described as- snarky. She is not even sure how the girls in the village used the word "snarky" to describe her brother's clothing and hunting skills, and yet, they clung to him like how bees are attracted to honey, relentless and restless. Almost every day, piles of well-written, , filled with hearts, extremely disgusting _yeah, who wont call them disgusting? She often sees sentences like "Oh, you are like the pig food to me if I were a pig. We are so inseparable and I would eat you everyday if I can. Yum."_ She shudders when she recalled that dreadful sentence, that is like the worst sentence that she has ever seen or heard. The creaky sound of door cuts her river of thoughts. Her brother is back.

Caroline's POV

Damon hasn't talked with me after I told him that I exchanged his chicken to a dress. He doesn't even raise his eyebrow, but only took out his rifle and kept soothing it. Is it even that bad? Has he turned into one of those "my-sister-stole-my-chicken-and-therefore-I-turned-idiotic" kind of men? I can buy him a new chicken, just when I got my salary from my job. Ah, I haven't told him about the job!

" Damon, brother, I have to tell you something" I told him tentatively, hoping he's not so mad now.

He raised his head from his rifles and finally paid his full attention to me." What are you going to tell me now, baby sister? Do tell, do tell", he said sarcastically and gave me his so called "snarky" smile.

"I…" I paused for a while and continued, " I got a job as a maiden in the newly-built castle," Damon looked up immediately, I quickly continued before he can interrupt. " I haven't been informed of what job position I'm going to get, but this job is the reason that I used your chicken to exchange for the dress, come on, I've got to look decent in the castle" Oh no, Damon looked so angry now I think I just saw smoke came out from his head. "This is the job that can paid for our living. This is the job we need so we can leave this one hell of a village. This is the job we need so you can see _her_."

Damon stood still for a moment to process all that information before talking again. "You do realize that this is the job where you have to meet princesses and princes, right? You do understand that you may become one of those legendary characters who may end up dead because they upset the so called _royalties_" I understood what he means , there has been stories, songs that are brought across the ocean. Innocent people have been killed because of the unpredictable temper of the royalties. Princesses ordered the maidens who wash the dishes to die because they have touched her door knob. Princes kill maidens with a sword just because they want to practice their skills in using a sword. Queens kill maidens who seem to be a little bit too close to the King. The King can order any people to kill themselves immediately because they have seemed to offend the royalties. So far from what we have heard, nothing but tr Silence took over the house when I considered me dying because of offending the royalties for the first time. But that would never disrupt my decision.

I took a deep breath before speaking my decision out loud. "Damon, I'm not changing my decision. What we do everything has its own risk to take. Everything even the smallest thing can be counted as risky. We may drown when we are bathing. We may choke when we are eating." I stopped when I saw Damon finally gave me a smile." You can be dead if the outsiders knew you were hunting in restricted areas. "I playfully nudged him when I said that.

"What I mean is that, I cannot worry so much. This job provides me endless opportunities and I'm going to take it and do my best. I want my dream to come true too" I tried to give my brother a serious look._ I can only hope he sees that as a serious face._ Damon's smile grew bigger and bigger eventually.

" I know you won't give up so easily, afterall you are a Salvatore. Salvatores never do give up easily." We shared a laugh upon this comment. But Damon gave me his "all-brotherly-serious" look again.

"Just be careful sister. The World is not filled with nicely people like me and you of all people should be aware of that. There are dangerous men out there and don't fall into any trap they set"

THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION

THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION

Caroline's POV

The newly built castle looks stunning, and is probably the most magical building in the village. It looks just like how I have heard from the fairytales. I have never been able to be educated because of the low living standards of my brother and I when we were young. All I see are flags with different colours are flying in the air. Pink, golden, red, blue, the feeling of celebration surrounded the castle with glee. I smiled at the air before a woman came, running towards me.

"Why are you standing here? Did you apply a job here?" She spoke with a weird English accent and looked at me sternly.

"I came here a few days ago and you gave me a job here, as a maiden to work her?" I replied, waiting for her answer.

"Then, why are you standing here? Move! Move! Move!" She said and pushed up towards the castle.

Unlike what I have expected, I didn't go into the castle like a princess, with people standing in lines, waiting for my entrance. Instead I followed the woman to walk through the garden. I didn't even have time to admire the colourful flowers and plants that are planted in the garden. Then I found myself already in the castle through a very secretive wooden door. _Why do I say it's secretive?Because you won't be able to see the door is actually hidden behind with a bunch of roses. Nevertheless, I felt that this is totally unnecessary._

She explained all the rules that I have to follow in only these few seconds when we walked through the long corridor of the castle.

" There are a few rules that you have to follow. Listen carefully and do not go against any of these rules

First, never call the royalties by their first name, surname or any other names which are similar with those names same as any animals, plants and objects. Call them by their position names. _Position names, how the hell am I supposed to know their position names?_

Secondly, do not talk with any royalties.

Thirdly, obey all the orders the royalties give you. Do what they tell you to do.

These are the most important rules you have to follow. Since we will be very busy to prepare for the arrival of Princess Rebekah today, I will tell you all the other rules when we have less work to do." She gave out this speech without any pausing before handing me over a dress which is coloured in black and white. _I have no idea where she gets the dress from. _I took the dress from her before she starts talking again.

"This is the dress you have to wear everyday when you are working to notify the royalties that you are a maiden, who will serve them whole-heartedly. Remember, wear this dress at all times. If you wanted to find a new one to wear for a new day, go left, walk straight, turn right, then turn left walk straight again, then turn right, and walk through the long corridor then turn left where you can find hundred of rooms. Just walk through the second room of the corridor, you can find a dressing room for maidens. The room will be filled with dresses like this. Take a new one then but only take two per week." She finally paused but continued a second later before. "Just follow the rules. The Princess's bedroom has to be ready before she came. You have to finish cleaning up and tidying it before she came. You would have to do it alone as we do not have enough staff now. Go. Go. Go. The Princess's room is this way."

She led me to a room which its size is at least four times of my house in the village. Looking at the dust which covers 3/4 of the room, I gave a regretful sigh and started cleaning. Afterall, this is the start of something new.

THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION THEROYALTEMPTATION

**YAY so this is chapter 1 of the story. I know it's a bit boring but this chapter only introduces Caroline and her background. I promise it will get better the next time and I hope you like the storyline :D**

**The next chapter will feature the first encounter of Caroline with the royalties so it won't be this boring anymore. I PROMISEEE (BOW BOW)**

**Review and comment please! I want to know what you think of the story :P**

**XXXX,**

**Lily**


End file.
